1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polymeric films and coatings. It relates particularly to electrically conductive polyimide films and coatings which contain gold (III)ions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A need exists in the electronics industry for flexible, electrically conductive polymeric films and coatings. Metallized films may be obtained by a variety of processes including sputtering, electroplating, electroless plating and chemical vapor deposition. However, all of these approaches require pre-treatment of the surface to be metallized, and adhesive failures between the polymeric and metallic layers often occur.
An alternate approach to obtaining surface conducting polymeric films, such as polyimide films, is the dissolution of a soluble metal salt or complex in a polyamic acid or soluble polyimide resin with subsequent thermal treatment to provide a polymer film with a surface layer of reduced metal. However, this approach does not necessarily yield electrically conducting films. In addition, the thermal stability and mechanical properties of the film may be adversely affected by the incorporation of a metal additive.
Tetrachloroauric (III) acid has been added to polyamic acid resins and soluble polyimides by researchers in attempts to produce electrically conductive, flexible, tough, thermally stable films. A molar concentration of 1:4 (dopant: polyimide repeat unit) produced tough, flexible films with one side having a metallic gold appearance but not electrically conductive (Madeleine, D.; Spillane, S. and Taylor, L. T.; Polymer Preprints, 26(1), April 1985, pp. 92-93.) Raising the additive concentration to 1:2 produced a thicker, but still nonconductive gold surface layer (Madeleine, D. G.; Ward, T. C. and Taylor, L. T.; Polymer Preprints, 28(1), April 1987, pp. 110-111). Further work revealed some details of gold surface layer formation, but still failed to produce conductive films (Madeleine, D. G.; Ward, T. C. and Taylor, L. T.; Journal of Polymer Science, Part B, Polymer Physics, Vol. 26, pp. 1641-1655, 1988).
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to produce an electrically conductive polyimide, especially an electrically conductive polyimide film.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an electrically conductive polyimide, especially a film thereof, with thermooxidative stability.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method of making flexible, polyimide films which are both thermooxidatively stable and electrically conductive.